Nadia did 56 more squats than Ishaan in the evening. Ishaan did 43 squats. How many squats did Nadia do?
Explanation: Ishaan did 43 squats, and Nadia did 56 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $43 + 56$ squats. She did $43 + 56 = 99$ squats.